Ryan & Tyrion - Extraits
by Fantasiette
Summary: Extraits d'une nouvelle histoire sur laquelle je travaille, basée sur deux personnages de ma composition: Ryan et Tyrion. Histoire d'amour entre un robot et un jeune garçon, dans un monde où seuls les robots se souviennent de ce qu'est l'amour. Histoire inspirée par pas mal de choses, pas seulement des films. A suivre D


**Extrait de ma prochaine histoire de robots: Ryan et Tyrion**

Lorsque Ryan est autorisé à entrer dans la salle, il inspire profondément.

Tyrion est assis là, son visage dans ses mains.

Lorsqu'il lève la tête, et quand son regard bleu brillant rencontre les yeux sombres de Ryan, ils se regardent, en silence.

Tyrion est la créature la plus gracieuse que Ryan ait jamais rencontrée. Son corps, fait de métal bleu sombre, est grand, mince et musclé. Sa tête a la forme d'une couronne, et son front est orné de délicats tracés calligraphiques, brillant de concert avec ses yeux.

Comme ils l'ont fait tant de fois ces derniers mois, il commencent par communiquer par les sentiments, qui se transmettent des circuits de Tyrion au métabolisme de Ryan. Mais bientôt, Ryan n'y tient plus.

"Que vont-ils te faire, Tyrion?

- Ils vont me reconditionner. Effacer ma mémoire, reprogrammer mes circuits...

- ... ça veut dire te tuer?"

Le robot ne répond pas, puis il lève la tête vers Ryan.

"Oui, Ryan, dans une certaine mesure, il est adéquat de dire qu'ils vont me tuer." répond-il d'un ton neutre.

Ryan enfouit son visage dans ses mains:

"Comment peux-tu me balancer une telle chose sur un ton pareil...

- Tu m'as posé une question. J'y ai répondu." réplique Tyrion en regardant Ryan.

Il y a un nouveau silence, lourd, triste.

Et soudain, c'est trop dur.

Ryan se jette sur Tyrion et explose en sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du robot.

"Oh Tyrion..., pleure-t-il, secoué de tremblements.

- Chuuut...", murmure doucement l'homme de métal en refermant ses bras autour du jeune homme. Il place une main dans ses cheveux et le serre tellement fort qu'il lui fait mal. Mais Ryan s'en moque. Au contraire, il bénit la force avec laquelle Tyrion le presse contre son corps, savourant cette douleur exquise car infligée par cet être extraordinaire, cette créature qu'il aime à en devenir fou, et qu'on va lui arracher impitoyablement. Il s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée, et inonde sa peau de métal de larmes amères, pendant que le robot le berce avec tendresse, dans un ronronnement de moteur.

"Ne pleure pas, Ryan, je t'en prie... Chuuuut...là...là... Aucun humain n'a jamais pleuré pour moi...Les humains ne pleurent pas pour un robot.

- Je t'aime tant, Tyrion... Seigneur, ce que je t'aime..."

Le robot pose sa tête contre celle de Ryan:

"Je sais, Ryan...Je sais..."

Il se tait. Il n'a pas besoin de mots. Son chagrin inonde ses circuits, qui le transmettent droit au coeur de Ryan, accroissant la peine de ce dernier. Il pleure un long moment contre lui, tandis que le robot le serre fort dans ses bras d'acier, en silence, puis:

"Ryan...

- Non...Non, ne me lâche pas...Je t'en supplie..., s'écrie le jeune homme en écrasant davantage son visage contre le cou de Tyrion.

- Ryan, écoute-moi..."

Il desserre son étreinte et force le jeune homme à faire de même.

"Regarde-moi" ordonne-t-il en prenant le visage de Ryan dans ses mains.

Le jeune homme lève son beau visage maculé de larmes vers celui du robot, et celui-ci essuie tendrement ses larmes:

"Mon amour, je n'aurais jamais pu espérer une plus belle mort.

- Tais-toi, je t'en prie..., dit Ryan en baissant la tête.

- Chhhh..., murmure le robot en embrassant le front de Ryan. Mon chéri, j'existe depuis trois mille ans, et pourtant...je n'ai vécu que ces trois derniers mois."

Il l'embrasse encore.

"Tu m'as donné ce à quoi tous les robots aspirent en secret. Tu m'as donné ton coeur, ton âme d'humain, à une époque où seuls les robots se souviennent de ce que sont l'amour et la tendresse..."

Il caresse sa joue.

"Sais-tu à quel point le simple fait de te serrer contre moi tant de fois, pendant de si longues heures m'a fait renaître?"

Une nouvelle larme coule sur la joue de Ryan, et le robot la recueille tendrement dans sa main.

"Sais-tu à quel point les larmes humaines sont belles, Ryan?, murmure-t-il, sais-tu à quel point elles sont devenues rares? "

Silence. Il continue à caresser tendrement son visage.

"Je meurs ce soir parce que je t'aime, Ryan, et tous les robots de la planète envient mon sort.

- Tyrion..., sanglote Ryan en baissant la tête.

- Non...non, mon amour, mon coeur, ne pleure pas...chhh, viens dans mes bras...", dit le robot d'un ton peiné, avant d'attirer le visage de Ryan contre son torse, nichant son nez et ses lèvres entre ses pectoraux et resserrant ses bras autour de lui dans une tendre étreinte.

"Viens dans mes bras..." répète-t-il dans un murmure.

Ryan s'étrangle, et ses larmes coulent le long du torse de métal sombre, tandis que Tyrion reprend son mouvement de balancier, le serrant avec force.

"Je ne veux pas que tu meures...non...ohohohooo mon Dieu, noonhonhonhonnn..., sanglote Ryan avec désespoir.

- Oh, mon amour...mon unique amour..." répond Tyrion.

Il plonge son visage dans les cheveux de Ryan.

"Tu es si jeune..., dit-il, tu as encore tant de choses à vivre... tant d'autres êtres à aimer, humains ou non.

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne pourrai jamais aimer qui que ce soit d'autre. Tu es mon seul ami, mon seul amour.

- Mon chéri, crois-moi, un jour, tu comprendras... Ton coeur est si rempli d'amour que tu le donneras tôt ou tard à quelqu'un d'autre...

- Ne me demande pas de t'oublier, Tyrion..., grogne férocement Ryan, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas...".

Il hoquète douloureusement et embrasse la poitrine de Tyrion.

"Chhh...Doucement...douucement... Je n'ai pas fini. Le fait d'aimer une autre personne ne veut pas dire que tu me trahiras. Il y a autant de façons d'aimer que d'êtres à aimer...Ce sera donc une autre histoire, mais la nôtre restera à jamais intacte...Tant que tu te souviendras de moi. Je ne te demanderai jamais de m'oublier, mon amour. Au contraire...Je te demande de ne pas m'oublier, car c'est la seule manière de me garder pour toujours avec toi.

- Tais-toi! Je ne veux pas entendre ça...Je ne peux pas...Oh, je ne peux pas..."

Tyrion pose une main dans ses cheveux, plongeant davantage le visage en larmes du jeune homme dans son torse.

"Il le faut pourtant. Ryan, écoute-moi. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort...Mais j'ai peur que tu souffres. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi, mon amour, tu ne mérites pas ça.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne souffre pas, espèce d'idiot! Je t'aime, merde! Je t'aime tellement que ça me rend fou! Je...

- Chuut-chuuut-chuuut-chuuut...répète le robot en le berçant contre son torse, écoute-moi. La mort n'est rien...elle n'est rien dans l'immensité du temps, et face à ce que nous venons de vivre toi et moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

- Chuuut, tu es jeune, Ryan, tellement jeune. Un jour, tu comprendras. Tu comprendras que ceci n'est pas un adieu. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mon amour, sache seulement que nous sommes liés à jamais...et que nous nous retrouverons. Un jour, nous nous retrouverons."

A ce moment là, les portes s'ouvrent, et les robots entrent.

"Non...Non!" souffle Ryan d'une voix blanche en s'accrochant à Tyrion.

Le robot le serre si fort qu'il manque de lui briser les os.

"N'oublie pas, Ryan...Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

- Tyrion...Tyrion, non! Oh non, non, NOON!"

On l'arrache aux bras de Tyrion, et dans un brouillard de larmes, Ryan voit l'homme de métal se faire encercler par ses congénères, qui le font asseoir dans le Fauteuil. Le robot est aussi digne qu'un roi, et son regard bleu brillant ne quitte pas celui de Ryan, qui se débat dans les bras d'un autre robot qui l'enserre.

"Ca va aller, Ryan. Ca va aller, je te le promets, dit Tyrion.

- BANDE DE LACHES! Pourquoi! Pourquoi faites-vous ça?!

- Ryan, je t'en prie...mon amour..."

Une vague de chagrin submerge les circuits du robot, et sa puissance ébranle encore Ryan, qui entre dans une crise de rage absolue.

"Vous le tuez car il aime! Est-ce que l'amour est à ce point devenu un crime, bon sang?

- Nous ne faisons qu'exécuter les ordres", répond le chef de la garnison, un grand robot blanc strié de lignes rouges.

Il appuie sur un bouton, et des sangles métalliques viennent emprisonner les bras de Tyrion sur le Fauteuil, sa tête est prise dans un étau de fer.

Le coeur de Ryan est prêt à exploser de douleur.

Alors que le chef de la garnison s'approche lentement du levier fatal, Ryan décide de tenter le tout pour le tout.

"Les ordres de qui? REGARDEZ MOI! LES ORDRES DE QUI?" hurle-t-il.

Le chef de la garnison s'arrête, interpellé, et regarde le jeune homme.

"Vous savez de qui. Les humains sont nos maîtres. Ce sont eux qui ont créé le Code Robotique. Et dans ce Code, toute relation intime entre un robot et un humain est punie de reprogrammation.

- Je suis un humain! Je vous ordonne d'arrêter ça!"

Le chef a un rire triste.

"Tu n'es qu'un enfant, Ryan. Tu n'as pas encore atteint le rang de Commandeur de Robots. Par conséquent, tu ne peux pas me donner d'ordres."

Ryan ne se laisse pas démonter.

"Est-ce que vous réalisez à quel point tout ceci est ridicule?! Pourquoi diable acceptez-vous ces lois scandaleuses? POURQUOI?"

Le chef reste silencieux un moment.

"Parce que nous n'avons pas le choix, Ryan, dit-il sur un ton triste.

- Bien sûr que vous avez le choix!

- Ryan..., intervient Tyrion.

-NON! Tyrion, laisse moi finir, rugit Ryan, vous existez depuis plus de trois mille ans, vous avez vu mourir l'Ancien monde."

Il se tait, le robot derrière lui continue à le tenir dans ses bras, mais il sent qu'il a réussi à attirer l'attention de toute la garde.

Il se dit que peut-être, peut-être a-t-il une chance de sauver Tyrion.

"Vous êtes les derniers témoins de ce que nous autres humains appelions l'amour, ce sentiment, cette énergie si puissante, si transcendante, devenue si criminelle dans ce Nouveau monde froid et désolé. Vous avez connu la joie de vivre et la tendresse."

Silence.

"Que je sois Dématerialisé sur le champ si parmi vous, aucun robot n'a jamais aimé un autre robot, ou un humain."

Nouveau silence. Sa voix résonne dans la salle, et il sent la fierté, l'admiration qui envahit Tyrion. Ryan plonge de nouveau son regard dans celui du robot, et continue son sermon de la dernière chance.

"J'aime cet être de toute mon âme. Il m'a donné la chance de connaître la réalité qui se cache derrière ce mot légendaire, ce mythe de l'amour. Je ne peux pas concevoir une vie sans cette énergie. Sans elle, le monde est mort, et il le restera."

Les robots l'écoutent toujours. Le chef de la garde est immobile, à deux pas du levier.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il risque lui aussi la peine de mort pour ce qu'il s'apprête à dire, Ryan se lance.

"Le moment est venu de faire renaître notre monde. Et vous seuls, les robots, êtes capables de montrer le chemin aux humains, désormais."

Le message est clair.

"Et la première chose à faire pour s'engager dans cette voie, c'est de relâcher Tyrion." conclut-il dans un souffle.

Le silence qui suit paraît durer une éternité à Ryan.

Il a tout essayé. Tout tenté pour le sauver.

Tyrion ne le lâche pas du regard, et il fait passer toute l'étendue de son amour dans ce regard.

Un amour silencieux, car indicible.

Indestructible.

...

Mais soudain, le chef de garde baisse la tête.

"Je suis désolé Ryan. Ce sont les ordres."

Et sur ces mots, il abat sa main sur le levier.

"NON! NOOON!"

La machine infernale se met en route, les larmes jaillissent de nouveau des yeux de Ryan, qui assiste, impuissant, aux derniers instants de Tyrion.

Jusqu'à ce que dans le hurlement de désespoir de Ryan, le regard bleu de Tyrion s'éteigne.


End file.
